spelunkyxblafandomcom-20200215-history
Hell
Hell Hell is the final area of the game accessed through a door in Olmec's Chamber. Entering Hell To access Hell you must go through the entire sequence required to enter the City of Gold and then you must enter the door under Olmec to enter Hell proper. In order to enter Hell you must do the following: *1-X - Obtain the Udjat Eye from the locked chest. (The eye is technically optional but makes it a lot easier to locate the market.) *2-X - Use the Udjat Eye to locate the Black Market and purchase or steal the Ankh. *3-X - Kill yourself on the level which has the Moai Statue in order to enter it and obtain the Hedjet, dying will cost you any carried items but normal items will be carried over (e.g. you will lose your shotgun but keep your Jetpack.) *4-1 - Kill Anubis to obtain the Scepter *4-2 - Use the Scepter to open the golden door to the City of Gold. *4-3 - City of Gold - find the Book of the Dead and kill Anubis II (Killing Anubis II is also entirely optional, however he will follow you into every level and summon red skeletons until you do kill him). *4-4 - Olmec's Chamber - Locate the door to hell using the visual cues of the Book of the Dead and then cause Olmec to smash through the floor above the door, climb on his head and enter using him as a ledge. Features Hell itself is full of spikes, enemies and lava. Notable features include Vlad's Castle which will appear on 5-1 and will be guaranteed to contain Vlad's Amulet and Vlad's Cape. These items let you swim in lava and double jump and hover respectively Monsters The following monsters may be encountered in Hell: *Bats *Damsels *Shopkeepers (If aggroed) *Vampires *Vlad *Imps *Devils *Succubi *Ox Face *Horse Head *King Yama A camera is useful in Hell, as it will kill the Bats, Vampires, Vlad, Imps and Succubi in one flash. This is also a great way to distinguish the real damsel from the succubi, as the flash will only stun the true damsel and not kill her/him/it. Traps The following traps can be found within Hell *Lava *Spike Balls *Spikes King Yama King Yama is the true final boss of hell. He sits atop a throne above a large pillar of rubies and traps, various chains hang around the edges of the arena allowing you to access him. To kill King Yama you must damage his head sufficiently to make it fly away from his body and then be destroyed completely. Upon approaching head height King Yama will strike his throne with his fists which will cause three skulls to fall down upon your general location, this is incredibly hard to avoid if you do not have a Jetpack or at the very least Vlad's Cape. The easiest method to kill King Yama is to simply throw sticky bombs onto his head until he dies, the Pitcher's Mitt greatly aids in this as does a Jetpack. Only one bomb is technically needed for King Yama's boss fight. Immediately after the introduction Yama spawns his two right hand men: Ox Face and Horse Head. They are easy to kill and both drop a bomb box (giving the player an additional 24 bombs, more than enough to kill Yama). After killing King Yama you may safely mine his throne for the abundance of rubies but beware of Vampires that will still be around the tops of the arena. It may also be noted that both sides of the tiki traps can be destroyed with a single bomb on the very bottom tiki trap on either the left or the right side. It is also possible to use the Eggplant ( which is obtained by sacraficing a mystery box) by throwing it at King Yama's head, this transforms him into the "eggplant monster" that only takes a single hit to kill. However the eggplant is very fragile and will break when whipped or thrown. It also can hinder the player as it must be carried and managed all the way through the run.